


Take a Chance

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are camp counselors, working together again this summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by this post.

Stiles gets back to the Counselor’s Roost late in the afternoon, and is surprised to find it completely empty. He’d stayed late at the craft barn, cleaning up broken shards of pottery and wiping up spilled paint, so he’d expected some of the other counselors to be hanging out here by now, enjoying their little bit of camper-free time. 

He pops in the bathroom and washes the dust and bits of clay off his face and hands, smirking at his wild hair in the mirror. 

He’s just sat down on his bed when Derek steps through the door. He’s completely soaked, dripping water everywhere, and he laughs when he sees Stiles’ confused face. 

“Dude, what happened?” he asks, watching Derek toe off his sodden sneakers. 

“Canoeing class did not go to plan,” Derek says wryly. 

Stiles cracks up. “I’m guessing you weren’t the only one that got dunked, then?”

“No, pretty much everyone ended up in the water at some point,” Derek says, pushing his wet hair out of his face. “Gordon and Jack started goofing around, and they accidentally tipped their boat over. That apparently looked fun, so all the campers decided to play bumper-canoes and see how many other kids they could knock in the river.”

“Sounds about right,” Stiles says, grinning. “There was a clay-fight in my pottery class today. If you see any campers at dinner looking like they got hit with mud, that’s what happened.”

“You’re way too lenient,” Derek says, shrugging out of his shirt. 

Stiles’ mouth goes dry, and he watches avidly as Derek leans out the door, wringing it out over the grass. He wonders if Derek’s going to do the same for his pants. 

“They’re here to have fun, so I make sure they do,” he manages weakly.

“I know,” Derek says softly, and heads to the bathroom. 

Stiles can’t help watching him go.

Then he gets up and mops away all the water Derek dripped in, and sets his shoes on a towel so they can start to dry. 

Derek comes out a few minutes later, dressed and scrubbing a towel through his hair. “What a day,” he mumbles.

“Yeah,” Stiles says, plopping back down on his bed to wait. “Aren’t you glad you’re not a cabin counselor? You don’t have to wait for seven campers to use the bathroom before it’s your turn.”

“Good thing you’re not one either,” Derek says, smirking. “I heard some of the stories from last year, so it’s probably for the best.”

“It’s not my fault they kept trying to flush weird things down the toilet,” Stiles huffs. “I wasn’t even there most of the times it happened. Hey, why aren’t you a cabin counselor?”

“I was, my first year here,” Derek says. “But I’m a very light sleeper, and the kids would accidently wake me up all the time. Let’s just say that the camp owners didn’t like to see the guy in charge of archery and boating yawning all day,” he says, laughing. 

“Too true,” Stiles says, grinning. “Why didn’t you just wear earplugs?”

“I needed to be aware of my surroundings,” Derek says. “Besides, if I was wearing earplugs, how would I hear campers planning to flush fifteen bouncy balls down the toilet?” he teases.

“Fair point,” Stiles says. “And I still maintain that wasn’t my fault. Those kids were weird.” He stands then, scrubbing a hand through his hair. “You ready to go to dinner?”

“Yeah,” Derek says. “Let’s get going before all the mac and cheese is gone.”

*

Stiles intends to walk back to the Roost with Derek, but he gets pulled away by another counselor and hurries off in the direction of the river. Stiles makes to follow, but gets waylaid by a crying camper, and has to help her find her missing stuffed animal. 

By the time he finds the little stuffed turtle, hidden under one of the benches in the dining hall, it’s almost time for lights out. He walks the little girl back to her cabin, then eagerly heads for his own bed, figuring that Derek will be back by now.

He opens the door to find the place deserted. Weird.

Then he remembers: Jaime is spending the night at the nurses’ station with his girlfriend Lily, and Colin went to stay with his parents in town. Hey, Stiles is more than willing to take the peace and quiet.

He turns down the lights and gets ready for bed, wondering where Derek is. 

It’s just when he’s about to crawl back out of bed and go looking, that Derek returns. He gives Stiles a tired nod and heads straight for the bathroom. 

He comes out in a loose shirt and basketball shorts, and walks lethargically back across the room.

“Hey, what happened?” Stiles asks, sitting up.

“Some of the campers decided they wanted to spend the night in the war boat,” Derek says, yawning. “We had to escort them all back to their cabins.” 

“They didn’t untie it from the dock, did they?” Stiles says worriedly.

“Thankfully not,” Derek says. “I did not feel like chasing that thing downriver.” And then he just stands there at the foot of the bed, staring tiredly up at his bunk. 

“Um, are you okay?” Stiles asks. Because as long as he’s known Derek, he’s always been strong and steadfast. He’s never looked this worn. 

“Yeah,” Derek says on a sigh. “I just don’t think I have the energy to climb to the top bunk tonight.”

Stiles only hesitates for a moment. “You don’t have to,” he says, more casually than he feels. He scoots back toward the wall, patting the empty space in front of him. 

Derek scrubs a hand through his scruff, looking thoughtful. Then he shrugs and lays down carefully on his side, his back to Stiles. 

Stiles waits for him to get settled, then reaches over and flicks off the lamp, leaving them in only the dim light from the windows. He stares at the broad expanse of Derek’s back, and then cautiously reaches out a hand, gently touching Derek’s shoulder.

When he leans back into it with a soft sigh, Stiles tucks himself closer, lets his palm trace down Derek’s side before sliding his arm around his waist. Derek inches back a little more, settling his back firmly against Stiles’ chest.

Stiles can feel his heart racing, and he desperately wants to press his face into Derek’s back and squeeze him as hard as he can, because this is everything he’s ever dreamed of. Derek just feels so good against him, and he can’t help pressing a soft kiss to the edge of Derek’s shoulder blade.

He figures Derek’s already asleep, so he doesn’t expect him to immediately roll over, staring intently at Stiles in the dark. Stiles opens his mouth to deny it, or make an excuse, then decides there’s no point, and just waits for Derek to say something. 

It’s something of a shock when Derek says, “Can I have another one?” quietly into the dark. 

Derek takes his surprised _yes_ right from his lips. The way he kisses, soft and sweet, his fingers tenderly tracing the curve of his jaw, makes Stiles feel like he’s melting. 

He gently strokes Stiles’ cheek when he pulls away. “I’ve been wanting to do that since last year,” he breathes, and Stiles can just see the curve of his smile.

“Me too,” he whispers. _And I think I’m in love with you_ , he doesn’t say.

But by the way Derek’s looking at him, he probably knows anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
